Poisonous Love
by Untouchable Lullaby
Summary: As Princess of the MoonLake, Mai leaves her home with her handmaiden to marry Joey, Prince of Domino. After she arrives someone is out to get her and the royal family. Follow her and the rest of the royal court try to find answers and will love blossom or will hatred consume them all? Pairings inside. *On Hold*
1. A Clash of Kings

**_Poisonous Love_**

**_Written by Untouchable Lullaby_**

**Summary:** As Princess of the MoonLake, Mai leaves her home with her handmaiden to marry Joey, Prince of Domino. After she arrives someone is out to get her and the royal family. Follow her and the rest of the royal court try to find answers and will love blossom or will hatred consume them all?

**Pairings: **Joey x Mai. Yami x Téa. Kisara x Kaiba.

**Minor Pairings: **Atem x Mana. Tristan x Serenity. Duke x Scarlett (OC).

**Rating: **M for language, violence, suggestive content and lemon. (The rating will start "T" then will become "M")

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!; Kazuki Takahashi does. I just own the OC's

_If you have any questions just ask or send me a message. _

* * *

**Prologue.** **A Clash of Kings**

His hard gray eyes look far out at the city in the distance. He stopped his riders at the meeting point that was set up by the King of Domino. He was waiting for him to arrive to make peace with him and his tribe. As the gray eyed man look out into the world in silence, he saw the King of Domino riding with his guards on his big black horse. The two leaders met face to face for the first time without trying to kill each other. The Domino Kingdom had been at war with the MoonLake Tribe for as long as history could go back. The men got off their horses and walked towards each other with the sunset as their backdrop. It was time they ended the war and there was only one way to keep the peace.

"Chief Adolfo" King Charles said with a respectful nod of his head and Adolfo did they same with "King Charles. It's high time we end this war. Too many lives have been lost in this feud. Lets settle this."

King Charles smiled "Agreed. You understand what we must do to make the peace."

Chief Adolfo nodded. "Yes, an arranged marriage. I talked with my priests and priestesses and they agree it is for the best. I offer my daughter and you offer your son?" he asked.

"Yes," King Charles squinted as the sun reached into his brown eyes. "My son Joseph will marry your daughter. What is her name?"

"Mai. Princess Mai of the MoonLake Tribe will marry Joseph, Prince of Domino."

"Very well." King Charles held out his hand to signal one of his riders to come forward with a document. The agreement document. Both Kings kneeled down on one knee and signed the scroll. King Charles signed with _Charles III _and Chief Adolfo signed with the moon over some water to represent the MoonLake Tribe. After the signing, Chief Adolfo called one of his riders over. A woman with the bald head and huge hoop earrings came forward with a giant sapphire. She held it between the two men and asked them to swear to the Goddess of the Moon. They pricked their fingers and let the blood drip onto the gem. Sapphires were considered the gemstones of the Moon.

"It is done." Priestess Aisha whispered as the final drop of blood fell.

"Our children will marry when they turn the age of nineteen." Charles spoke up.

"Yes, nineteen moons," Adolfo's hard grey eyes look straight into Charles's brown eyes. "Will my daughter be treated as their future queen and not some savage? Many of your people think of us that way."

"She will be treated as the future Queen. When the children become the sovereigns, they will be King Joseph of Domino and Mai, Queen of Domino, Princess of the MoonLake Tribe."

Adolfo smiled and nodded. "I will see you in eighteen moons or years as you call it." King Charles also smiled and both men turned from each other having nothing else to say to each other and headed towards their home. Adolfo gathered his riders and rode towards the huts into the distance.

King Charles rode with his man all the way to his Palace. The Wheeler Palace. It was one of the most beautiful buildings in the world. It was built from blue bricks and on the outside was covered with beautiful cavings and patterns. It had one tower where the King and his wife would sleep. They rode into the courtyard and were met by the stable hands who were trying to control and calm down the horses. In the middle of the courtyard was a statue of a black dragon with eyes of ruby.

Charles quickly ran to the nursery where he found his wife, Queen Jayne nursing his one year old son, Prince Joseph or Joey, as he was called by his closest family and friends. He smiled at his wife and said. "It is done." The Queen smiled and put her child down and walked towards her husband. Her reddish-auburn hair flowed as she walked.

"That's good, you have finally made peace," She smiled. "How did you make peace?" she asked.

"We both signed a marriage agreement. Our son will marry his daughter."

Queen Jayne smiled again. "How sweet. How son will marry a tribal princess." The Queen chuckled a bit. "I cannot wait." She turned and gathered up her son with his big chocolate brown eyes staring back at them. "You are gonna marry a tribal princess. I hope you make her feel welcome. She will be leaving the only life she knows." She looked up with a sad look on her face. "We must make sure she is treated with respect, no matter what blood runs through her veins."

"She will. Mai has her father blood. Strong blood. She also has her mother's blood. Wise Blood. Strong and wise everything our son needs." Charles took Joey into his hands and swayed him a bit.

"Mai? Thats a charming name." The Queen sat down by the diamond covered window and looked into the city. "The tribe folk are considered savages to some people. We must spend the next couple years proving that they are decent people who live a different way."

"We will. They will marry when they are nineteen years." He smiled.

"I cannot wait to see that day." The Queen laughed but sadly that day was never to come. The Queen died when Joey was four and his little sister Serenity was two.

* * *

Chief Adolfo rode into his village which was a great circle of tents with a big fire in the middle. There were tents for each family. The priests and the priestesses had their own tents as well. The Chief and his wife had the biggest tent. It was stationed at the top of the circle. Adolfo got off his brown and black stallion and walked straight to his tent. His wife, Marissa was breastfeeding Mai while watching the other children play, this included Mai's older brother Adan.

"Dear One." She smiled at him and motioned him to sit beside her. He sat and looked at the babe at her breast. "You agreed to the marriage offer?"

"Yes, he was a very happy king." He sneered.

"Dear husband, you know as a king that your people come first. This will stop the war that has been going on for many moons. The King of Domino was probably as reluctant as you were. A Tribal Princess marrying the Prince of Domino." Mai finished sucking on her mother's breast and feel asleep in her mothers arm. Marissa smiled at her young child.

"Mai will be a beautiful princess and a magical Queen. She has the blessing of the Goddess." Adolfo turned to his people and yelled at them "My brothers and sisters. Priests and priestesses, young ones. Today we have lost something and gained something," Glances ran through the people. "We have lost my beautiful daughter and she will become the Queen of Domino. We have gained peace with this oath that was sworn before the Goddess."

"My ruler, it is wise to marry her to the royals of Domino? They think of us as savages." An old man called out.

"I know but over the coming moons we will talk about how everything will go. The King promised she will be treated with respect, think about the gifts we would receive when she becomes the spouse of the Prince. No more war. No more death. No more pain."

The people smiled as the King said these words. Over the moons that came they got increasingly excited as young Mai grew into the strong, wise MoonLake Princess that they all hoped and prayed for.


	2. The Final Dance

**1. The Final Dance**

Mai had finally finished getting ready. She wore an animal skin top that went over her shoulders and only covered her breasts and part of her back and the middle of her stomach. Her bottom was covered from her hips to her feet. It was a long skirt. Mai also wore brown gloves on her hands. Her long blonde hair was up in a long ponytail. Mai's tattoo of a cross was clear on the top of her left shoulder and a painted cross across her left eye. Mai had a strong body but that didn't show when you looked at her. She looked over at her handmaiden, Scarlett. She had helped Mai get ready for her final dance before the Moon Goddess. Scarlett had her dark brown hair hanging down, wearing clothes that looked like Mai. Scarlett had a dragon tattoo on her back and ruby red eyes the color of blood. Mai was nervous in only a couple days she would wed the Prince of Domino whom she had never met. _I can't believe I'm leaving the tribe. The only home I have ever known. At least Scarlett will be with me but I'm only nineteen!_

Scarlett noticed Mai's discomfort. "Are you well, dear Princess?"

"I am, thank you." She could feel Scarlett's eyes boring into the back of her. "No, I am not actually," She turned to face her. "What if it never feels like this place? Like home?"

The handmaid smiled "It will one day. Give it a chance and I hear the palace is beautiful filled with fountains and green gardens. I cannot wait to see it." Mai smiled as the tanned beauty danced around in a circle. "I will known as a Lady in Waiting which according to Priestess Mana is the same job I do now just with a different name."

"I think it will be perfect for you. You always wanted to see the rest of the kingdom." Mai stated. "I still cannot believe I leave tomorrow night to be married. Married!"

"It won't be so bad. We can always visit our family." The tribe folks considered each other family even when they are actually not. Just at that moment Mana, the Priestess of the Moon Goddess came into the tent and smiled. Mana was not like other priestesses, they would usually have a shaved head with tattoos but she had a full head of brown messy hair and big green eyes. Tonight she was wearing her special blue cloak and a sapphire necklace around her head. It was the celebration dance of the wedding. The men would go hunting all night while the women gathered and danced and told stories to bless the bride. The men would return at sunrise to begin the day celebration in honor of the God of the Sun. "It is time my dear Mai." she began slowly. "Time for the celebration to begin, the moon is full."

Mai, Mana and Scarlett walked out into the celebrations and when they were seen the women cheered and played instruments. They all danced around the a well of water that reflected the Moon. Then danced around a fire while cheering and dancing and offering Mai blessings for the future. As the party was getting fun Mana got up in front of everyone and waved her staff signaling the tribe to go silent.

"Welcome sisters, mothers and daughters and a very special welcome to Mai, Princess of the MoonLake Tribe. Tonight we gather to wish her the very best on her journey through life. Tomorrow evening she leaves to go to the palace to wed the Prince of Domino, this great country. One day she will be the Queen. She won't just be his wife but his companion, his advisor, his love and the mother of his children." Mai become a little unsteady at the mother comment. "Tonight we told her stories, sang her songs and danced with her till she was ready to drop dead." Mai laughed at that so did everyone. "My family before we continue the celebrations I introduce to you the mother of our tribe on Earth. Marissa, spouse of Chief Adolfo and mother of our Princess!"

Cheers filled the night sky as the Queen got up from her animal covered sheet and walked in front of the crowed of women. The Queen still looked like the young mother she was nineteen years ago. Marissa has long blonde hair and the lilac eyes, that still shone but not as much as they used to. Marissa had been sick the last few years and needed help getting up to face the women. As she spoke her voice was filled with joy and sadness. "I remember finding out the moment I was pregnant with Mai. I was filled with so much happiness. Adan, your dear brother was also happy he ran straight out of the tent and yelled to everyone he passed "Mama's having a child!" Everyone came running to us and we just laughed," Everyone watching Marissa smiled. "The moment I held you in my arms for the first time I cried and laughed at the same time. Adolfo also cried and he whispered "I have my princess." The drums were playing and dancing lasted a full week! It was magical." Marissa's eyes filled with tears. "I remember the first time she asked me about her future husband. "Will he play with me?" The crowd laughed so hard. "I knew at that moment that she was going to be a great wife."

"I'm sorry for this next bit Mai but it is tradition." Mai grew confused and a little worried. "Mai was twelve when her first moon blood came." Mai's face grew red. "She was so calm and when I first got mine I thought I was dying!" Marissa smiled. "I also remember telling her how a woman falls with child." Mai's face turned into a tomato. "I'm sorry Mai but it's tradition. She laughed so hard when I told her. Now she is going off into this mystical world and will be one day saying these things to her daughter. I am so proud of you Mai. You are the greatest gift the Goddess has ever given me just like your brother is the greatest gift the God has given me. Remember that one day you will find a place where you feel like you belong and someone will say Welcome, this is your home. I feel like that home will not only be here but there as well."

Marissa walked slowly towards her daughter and hugged her tightly while whispering a blessing to her. Mai was close to tears as the sun began to rise over the hills and the men returned with the animals that they hunted during the night. Chief Adolfo was in front leading like always. He had changed the past nineteen years. He had gotten bigger and his black hair that use to be such a glory was beginning to recede. He was now fifty years old. When he stopped his stallion he hopped down and walked to his wife and held her in his arms. "How was the party?"

"Wonderful. Mai is almost ready to leave but first she must spend one last day with her father." Marissa smiled. Mai stepped forward and straight into her fathers loving arms. Behind him stood her older brother Adan. A strong young man with his fathers black hair and gray eyes. Mai untangled herself from her fathers arm and stood before her brother and smiled. "Mama's having a child!" Adan laughed as he hugged his sister.

"They told you. I'm gonna miss you dear Mai." he cupped her cheek. "I love the tattoo on your eye. Is it real?" gently feeling the marking on Mai's face.

"No, according to Mana it is not acceptable for me to have a marking on my face. How dare they try to change me! At least the cross on my arm is real."

"Good. Now let the final dance begin!" He grabbed Mai's hand and brought everyone together to dance hand in hand in a circle around the bon fire.

Later when evening was beginning Mai packed her few possessions in an animal skin bag. She walked outside to see everyone waiting for her. They had made a path for her to walk through as Mai walked trough the pathway, people were crying and saying goodbye. Mai tried not to cry. As she reached the end her Rocky Mountain horse was all saddled up and next to her was Scarlett on her Appaloosa, Mana was on her Lipizzaner, Marissa on her Haflinger, Adolfo on his Shire, Adan on his Criollo and all the others on their own horses.

Mai climbed onto her horse and looked at her tribe one final time before trotting her horse with the rest of the party. The sound of hoofs filled the night sky.

* * *

"Why are we fighting in the dark?" Asked Yami as he pulled his sword around to hit Joey's sword. _Clash!_ The sky was lit by the moon being so bright.

"So if someone attacks us in the dark we can be prepared and fight back." Joey reasoned as the fighting continued. Both men were wearing white buttoned up shirts and worn out pants. They were both tired from all the training that they did today. They also helped the King get the finishing details of the wedding done. Joey was very nervous about meeting Mai. He didn't like the tribal people very much. He thought that they were all savages who make war with civilized people.

"Liar," Yami stated. "You are trying to get your mind of tomorrow. I cannot wait to meet her."

"Well, that's you! It is not me!" Joey cried. "I don't want to marry some girl from the MoonLake Tribe! I heard from some of our soldier friends that those people are savages. They don't wash or clean their clothes. They eat animals while they are still alive!"

"I don't think they would do that. Do you really think that your father would marry you off to someone who he didn't think was worthy of you?"

Joey thought about it and responded. "I guess your right. I bet she has yellow crooked teeth."

Yami signed as he blew one of his bangs out of his face. He had a very unique type of hair style. It was spiky with three different colors. People used to make fun of him but ever since he married and became Lord of Muto they have given him so much more respect. Most likely out of fear than admiration because he is the future monarchs best friend. "Do you even remember her name?"

"No," Joey sneered. "What is it again? Some stupid tribal name, probably."

"Mai. It is Mai and according to the advisors, her name means brightness." Yami put a cheeky smile on his face and said teasingly. "Maybe she will brighten up your days...and nights." He said suggestively and Joey smiled.

"Yeah like I'm going to touch her. I have to marry her for the sake of the peace. I will be king one day and my kingdom comes first not my own personal wants." He stated.

"Joey-" Yami was cut off by the sound of yelling. Joey turned around to see his younger sister Princess Serenity and Yami's wife Téa running towards them. _This will be good..._

Serenity smiled at her brother. She had reddish-auburn hair just like their mother did. Her skin is also fair just like her mother. "Guess what dear brother!"

"You broke a fingernail." He jested.

"No, I finally finished making the dress I will be wearing at your _wedding_!" She smiled and twirled around.

"So did I." Téa finally spoke up. "I cannot wait for tomorrow. A real _tribal _princess!"

When Téa said that Joey scowled and started to walk off towards the palace. "What are you doing Joey?" Yami yelled.

"I'm going to see my father. Where is he Serenity?" He sounded irritated.

Serenity signed and said quietly. "In the Throne room." With that Joey walked inside.

Yami frowned "He doesn't want to marry the Princess Mai. He kept saying all this stuff about her tribe. I have heard some terrible stories about the tribe people."

"Yes, but we have done just as bad as them, Yami." Téa slowly breathed.

* * *

Joey walked through the dark hallway and through the huge wooden doors that had dragons carved into the ebony wood. He threw the doors open and saw his father learning over a table by himself. Joey could see that he was looking at the seating plan for the wedding reception. Joey just wanted all the wedding stuff to stop and have things go back to normal. He wasn't getting married in a couple days and his marriage seemed years away. He remembered the conversation he had with his father only a week ago about his wedding.

"_What do you mean you don't want to marry her!" His father yelled outraged._

"_Because I don't want to marry some savage!" Joey yelled back just as angry._

"_She is not a savage! According to Atem, she is one of the most polite person he has ever met. Also she is very beautiful!"_

"_All that could be an act! She could be disgusting and have no proper courtesies!"_

"_Can you stop and think about what you are saying! For once can you stop being a spoiled brat!" King Charles roared at him._

"_Father, when she comes here her face of politeness will slip away and start behaving with appalling arrogance!" _

"_Joseph listen to yourself!" The King yelled._

Joey flashed out of his flashback when her heard his father talking to him. "Joseph? Are you okay son?" King Charles stood tall in his royal robes. He had his red padded shoulder overcoat on and had no shoes on because he stood in those stupid shoes all day. Charles smiled a tired smile.

"I was just thinking about tomorrow. I have decided to trust your word." Joseph proudly stood as his father started to beam.

"I know you don't want to marry someone you don't know but we must put our kingdom first. The MoonLake Tribe is apart of our Kingdom. We wouldn't be a great place if we are tearing ourselves apart from the inside."

Joey just nodded his head and blew some of his hair out of his eyes. He still secretly thought that Mai would have yellow crooked teeth. He decided he was tired. "Father, I'm going to retire for the night."

"Very well son. Goodnight, oh, and by the way your new chambers are now furnished and tomorrow the furniture will be moved in just in time for you and Mai's wedding night." He smirked as Joey walked out of the room shaking his head.

* * *

Mai lay awake in her tent. They had spent half the night riding to get to the meeting place. King Charles men were also there but they were all asleep. Mai sat up in her blankets and saw that Scarlett was also awake. Scarlett hated riding for long periods of time. It hurt her back and she wanted to walk most of the time. "Are you all right Scarlett?"

"Yes, Mai. I keep thinking about what will happen later this day. You will meet the Prince and see your new home. I will see my new home." She smiled for a second and the tired look returned to her face. "I just want everything to be okay. I think we should try to sleep now, Your Highness."

Mai watched as her handmaiden fell back asleep. Mai laid down again and breathed out. _What if he hates me? What if I hate him? No, I have to do this for my peoples sake. _

Mai looked out of a small hole in her tent and saw the stars in the sky. Mai started to tell herself that it will be okay tomorrow. She started to get a little excited about meeting the King and his family. _They could be the sweetest people on Earth. I must give them a chance. _With that thought in her head she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Joey looked up at the ceiling of his king sized bed. _I need to trust my father. If he says that she is a polite woman then she is. _Joey started to get excited about the coming afternoon when she arrived. Joey got out of bed and walked over to his table and grabbed his jug of water. He poured himself a drink and looked into the distance. He could see the smoke from a great fire in the distance. _Her tribe. Her people. Her ruthless savages of people! _He scowled at the thought of marrying someone with such dirty blood. _I'm the Prince of Domino. I need a strong, wise wife not a savage who probably doesn't even speak the same language as me!_

He put his glass down and crawled back into bed slowly and decided he was too hot and removed his shirt leaving him only in pants. He blew some hair out of his face and whispered "Thats better" Before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**Note:** **_If you wish to see Mai's tribal outfit just search _**_ images /gallery /daenerys -targaryen -picture .jpg **(just take out the spaces. I would have put it together but it didn't work so...enjoy.**__  
_


	3. The Welcome Feast

**2. The Welcome Feast.**

The sun was blazing as it started to set into the distance. King Charles made his court stand outside in the courtyard to meet the Princess. The King made sure every little detail was perfect for the future Queen of his country. Every royal, noble and servant was dressed in their best clothing and they also had to wear their best formal clothing for the feast tonight. Joey stood at the end of the line which meant that we would be the last introduced. Joey felt his heart started to beat faster and he felt like being sick.

* * *

Mai was sitting in the mahogany carriage with Scarlett and her new friend Kisara, Archduchess of Kaiba. Mai had just said goodbye to her family with a sad farewell.

_Scarlett had finished helping Mai dress. Mai had to scrub the cross from her face and change into clothing that was less revealing. Scarlett had to do the same. Mai wore a dress that had a purple piece that covered her torso and feel down the front. Over the top of that was a brown bra type thing with sleeves that fly over her shoulders and go around her neck. The skirt was mossy green. Mai had her long hair down but the front bangs tied up to show off her beautiful face. Scarlett wore nearly the same thing except it didn't have the brown bra part and it was a dark green color, it really brought out her eyes. _

"_Ready?" Mai smiled. _

"_I'm ready when you are m'lady." _

"_M'lady? You have never said that before." Mai laughed but she knew that Scarlett was practicing for the way she will address Mai for the rest of her life. _

_The two women walked out into the open field to be met with Adan. Adan hugged his sister tightly and whispered into her ear. "You are always welcome to come home." Mai didn't want to let go. Mai and Adan were just like any other siblings they fought a lot but they did love each other. Adan let go and hugged Scarlett and told her a hilarious joke. Scarlett giggled. _She has a lovely giggle. _Mai thought._

_Mai walked forward to be met by her father who looked down at her with loving eyes. "Remember to keep training with your knives and weapons. If that prince thinks he can take advantage of you, chop of his manhood." They laughed together and Mai nodded. She moved on forward to be met by her mother. Marissa with tears rolling down her face said. "Be strong. Be kind. Be wise. Be you. Dear one always do what you think it right no matter what anyone thinks." Marissa brought her only daughter into her arms and kissed her forehead. Mana motioned Mai to come towards her. _

"_I won't be going with you child but someone will need to guide you so please meet Kisara," she motioned a blue eyed woman with hair as white as snow to come forward. "She is the spouse of Seto, Archduke of Kaiba."_

"_You could call him Kaiba." Kisara smiled. "It is an honor to meet you Princess. If there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask." Kisara turned away and headed towards the carriage. Kisara was visibly pregnant. _

"_Time to go dear ones." Mana motioned the two young women to go forward. Mai took hesitated steps towards and into the carriage which had soft silk curtains and soft red seats. She had never sat in a carriage before it took her a few moments to get use to the jerking, bumping of the carriage. _

"Kisara, what is the Prince like?" Mai finally spoke after many minutes in silent. Kisara looked at her gave and gave a small smiled.

"Honestly, he is a goofball but he has a kind heart. Joey will make a great king just like you will make a great queen."

Mai blushed at the compliment. "Joey? Is that what they call him?"

"Only his closest friends and family. I'm sure you will be calling him that in no time."

As they party drove into the outskirts of the city. People started cheering and running along the rode trying to get a glimpse of their future queen. Mai smiled and waved. Some people blew her kisses that she pretended to catch. She laughed and looked at Kisara. "They are very welcoming, I would have thought they would have been less happy because I'm from the MoonLake Tribe."

Kisara nodded and responded "They always act like this when a royal carriage goes past but they are acting more happy because they have seen their future queen before the King has but don't worry your tribe has not offended them in the last nineteen years, they have no reason to dislike you. You just come from a different way of life thats all."

_I hope the Prince or Joey is that welcoming. _Mai thought as she looked out the glass window and suddenly into her view was the Palace. It took Mai's breath away.

* * *

Joey was standing there fiddling with his fingers as he heard footsteps of a person coming around the corner. It was Atem. Atem was running as fast as his legs could take him and he ran straight for the King and whispered into the King's ears. Charles eyes opened widen and he faced everyone and yelled. "The carriage is around the corner! Stand straight and fix any problems with your clothing."

Joey looked up and saw the mahogany carriage stop and horse whinny. He looked down again as he heard the door open and footsteps. The first set were heavy ones so he guessed it was Kisara and her giant belly filled with child. The second set were softer and he saw the shadow stop at the dragon statue and heard the person whisper "My eyes are better than that or I'm not a girl." He knew straight away that it was not Mai. Then the last set of feet walked over to the King. Yami leaned in to whisper to him. "So much for yellow crooked teeth, she is beautiful. I'm jealous."

Joey continued to look at his feet as his father welcomed Mai and introduced her to everyone. "Welcome Mai. I hope you had a pleasant ride."

"I did, thank you for my first carriage ride." She laughed. _She sounds charming not savage. _"My breath was taken away by the beauty of your palace or home, whatever you wish to call it. Oh and this is my Lady in Waiting, Scarlett." Scarlett curtsied to the king.

"It is also your home now dear Princess and Scarlett. Now for introductions." The king walked next to Serenity. "I present to you, Serenity, Princess of Wheeler, my daughter and your future sister."

Serenity offered Mai a sweet smile which Mai returned. Serenity was very beautiful in Mai's opinion. Charles moved to the next person. "Seto, Archduke of Kaiba and his wife as you know is Kisara."

"Please call me Kaiba, Princess." Seto stood proud like he had a huge ego, Mai noted. "Then please call me Mai, Kaiba." She responded calmly. They continued on forward down they line. He introduced Mai to some of the most important servants. "Atem, my loyal advisor and one day your future husbands advisor" A man with tri-colored spiky hair come forward to offer his welcome.

"A pleasure m'lady." Atem smiled and Mai responded. "The pleasure is all mine."

"Duke, Baron of Devlin." Duke stepped forward and bowed. "I am so happy to finally meet you and your lovely Scarlett." At that moment Scarlett literally turned scarlet. _He is trying to seduce that poor girl. She might take him off my sister. _Joey thought. "Scarlett and I are honored to meet you as well." Mai smiled and so did her friend.

"Lord Henry Tudor and his wife Catherine Tudor and their daughter Caitlyn." Caitlyn was an extremely beautiful girl. She had a heart shaped face and long golden locks with huge blue ocean colored eyes, she was also faired skinned. _Caitlyn looks like an angel. _Mai thought. Mai can see the resemblance to her parents who must have been the iconic beauties of their day. They both had blonde hair but Caitlyn got her blue eyes from Catherine, Henry had grey eyes.

King Charles continued. "Lady Téa Gardener and her husband Lord Yami Muto." Téa stepped forward to welcome Mai and Mai responded. "It is lovely to meet you too." She smiled. "Mai, I hope we can spend some time together. I hope we can become friends."

Téa smiled. "I hope so too." Mai said as she moved with the King, noting that Yami looked a little bit like Atem.

Joey was still looking at his feet when feet stopped in front of him. "Princess Mai of the MoonLake Tribe meet my son Joseph, Prince of Domino and your future husband."

"It is an honor to meet you, Prince Joseph." Mai said warmly. Joey raised his head and locked his chocolate eyes with amethyst eyes. _Woah. _Joey thought before he could get anything out of his mouth. _She is not what I expected._

* * *

When he raised his head, Mai looked straight into those warm chocolate eyes. _I'm lost for words. _Was the first thing that popped into her mind. She really wanted to hear his voice and she got exactly that. "As you, Princess Mai." Joey smiled a charming smile. The tense feeling that was going on started to eventually going away.

"I love your palace, it is very...beautiful." Mai said. _Why did I say that?_

"I'm glad you think so. Oh and by the way you can call me Joey."

"Just call me, Mai." Mai finally turned to see Scarlett waiting to be introduced to the Prince. "Joey, this is my Lady in Waiting and friend, Scarlett of Dancing Creek."

"I prefer Scarlett." She curtsied. "I love your dragon, what type is it?"

Joey smiled and said. "The Red Eyes Black Dragon. He plays a very big part in the history and legends surrounding our kingdom."

"I've heard those stories but we did also learn stories about the Harpy Sisters." Scarlett smiled while Joey put a confused look on his face like he had never heard of that story. King Charles decided to relieve of any awkwardness between the two.

"Princess, I think it is time to show you your chambers for tonight until the wedding tomorrow." Mai quietly nodded. "Serenity, Kisara, Téa and Miss Scarlett please lead the way and show the Princess where she will stay tonight."

With that Téa walked up to Mai and looped her arm through hers. Téa was wearing a lovely yellow dress that brought out her eyes. Serenity wore a pale pink dress. Kisara wore a blue dress that suited her and her baby bump. As they were walking away Serenity was explaining to Mai all the wonderful things about living here. The gardens, the streams, the people, the food, the dancing and of course the fashion. The led Mai up the steps and into the castle. It was the first building Mai had ever entered in her nineteen years of life.

King Charles smirked and looked at his son. "The Tribal Princess is not what you expected is she?" He nudged Joey as he laughed. "I bet you want to marry her now!" He laughed so loud the Zirmartia Kingdom could probably hear him. An embarressed Joey started to walk away from the joke as quickly as he could with Yami and Duke right on his heels.

* * *

Joey sat down by the Crystal Fountain and sighed with his head in his hands. Duke was the first to speak. "Still hate tribal people? Because Princess Mai and that lovely Scarlett didn't seem to fit the profiles you had made for them."

"I am shocked. If we took away her tribal clothes and covered her tattoo, dress her in Serenity's clothes, she would look like one of us." Joey mumbled.

"I saw the look on your face though. You were not disappointed." Yami spoke. "You looked flabbergasted, like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. I have not seen you look like that since Caitlyn's seventeenth birthday when she wore that skin colored dress." Smirked Yami while Joey scowled.

"Caitlyn's probably the most attractive here but she is so conceited and annoying little thing. She did change when she turned seventeen, she is a lot nicer now." Joey surmised. "Mai's beautiful who said she is not like that. I'm telling you one day her true colors will show and they won't be very pretty."

"Can you stop being prejudice about where she comes from! You said you would give her a change so give her one!"

"I think he is right to be concerned after all the MoonLake Tribe have betrayed their word before." Yami said calmly hoping to stop the tiny piece of tension that had arisen. Duke glared at him. "Mai's tribe have done terrible things," Yami continued. "but that was all in the past. The MoonLake people have not hurt anyone ever since the marriage was arranged. I think this time they will stick to their word"

Joey stared at him and stood up and walked with his hands behind his back. "I just...I would rather marry Caitlyn."

"Don't say that. Don't break the agreement either or else the MoonLake Tribe will slaughter us. Your father swore to their Goddess, the equivalent to our Mother. Joey once you get to know Mai maybe you will come to love her at some point even if it is only sister like love, just try, please." Duke pleaded.

"Fine. I'll do my best tonight at the Welcome Feast." Joey walked away and the two young man followed him. They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing their fighting skills.

* * *

"This is you room!" Serenity exclaimed as she pushed the wooden door open. The room was a deep red shade with gold trimming and furniture custom crafted to match. In the middle of the room their were two beds, one for Mai, the other for Scarlett. "This is...quaint." Scarlett said as she stalked admiring the room. "Not what we are use too, M'lady."

"Yes, no animals covered skin sheets." Mai smiled. She loved the room it had a wonderful view of the city, she could see right down the main street. "Does my actual room look like this?"

"Your room is cream with brown trimmings, Princess." Téa said and paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes," Mai nodded.

"What is the MoonLake Tribe like?"

"Well, it is very fair there, women are not just seen as mothers and carers, we are trained as warriors as well, if we want. I trained and I'm still going to practice here, just in case."

"What do you mean 'just in case?'

"Some people are not happy that I'm becoming the Princes's wife. I'm just a savage to them." Mai sat down on her bed and the other's did the same except Kisara who sat down on a chair to support her giant belly.

"I don't think you are a savage, none of us girls do. Joey though..." Téa trailed off.

"He doesn't like that I'm from the Tribe. It's okay, I'll just convince him tonight at the dinner that we are not like that or I'm not like that." Mai breathed. "What am I wearing tonight Princess Serenity or Scarlett, do you know?"

Serenity smiled and ran to the wardrobe and brought out a beautiful dress. It was a light purple with hues of blue, orange and gold. Around the waist was a maroon belt with beads falling down the front. Above the belt was a slit down the middle and would show a little of her cleavage, on the shoulders where light pale pink shoulders with the same pattern as the belt and they connected on to a piece of fabric that looked like Mai would have a cape going down her back. Mai thought it was one of the beautiful things she had ever seen. Scarlett was pretty impressed rising her perfect eyebrows in admiration.

Kisara smiled and clapped. "It's beautiful. Fit for a queen or future queen." Kisara looked over at Téa, who had gone a little pale. "Are you well, Lady Téa?"

"Yes, just feeling a little light headed." She flashed a quick smiled before turning to Mai. "I better get going. I have things to attend to before the dinner please excuse me." She quickly got up and scurried from the room. Everyone looked confused. "What is with her?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm..not sure." Serenity said. "Mai, you don't have to worry about anyone."

"Serenity..." Kisara put a serious look on her face.

Serenity breathed out defeated. "Watch out for Henry and Cather of Tudor. Ever since Caitlyn was born, they have wanted her on the throne even though the agreement to you had already been made. I heard them talking in hushed voices one day and they mentioned your name, I thought that they were talking about the upcoming wedding so I listened in. I could be wrong but I heard them saying something about telling Joey his whole life bad things about your people and how when you two get married the peace would have been sealed, then they could do what they think they have to do."

"You think that they might...try to get rid of me?" Mai asked, worried.

Serenity shook her head and her hair flew in all directions. "I do not know, I could be wrong! I hope I am. They are good people, don't worry they are just a little distrustful to outsiders, which to them you are. They will love you in no time." Serenity tried to reinsure her but Mai still had that feeling of unease. "Lets just stop thinking about it and get you ready for tonight." She smiled, something Mai agreed with.

* * *

The dinner was filled with merriment, laughter, amazing food and of course the new arrivals. Dressed in her new dress, Mai sat comfortably in her seat, on her left was Scarlett and on her right was Prince Joey. The Welcome feast as a seven course meal. The first course was deer, the second was fish, the third was lamb, the fourth was beef, the fifth was duck, the sixth was pork and the seventh was dessert, a warmed vanilla cake smeared in hot custard. Mai liked the duck the best. During the feast there was many toasts to the King and the royal family. Mai felt like she didn't belong but she tried her best not to show any distress. Téa left during the fourth course, saying that she didn't feel well.

Catherine Tudor, who was right across from Mai, looked up at her with a charming a smiled on her face. "Mai, how are you settling in to the palace?"

"I think I am settling in very well, thank you." Mai took a drink from her silver goblet.

"It must be very _different _from your home, you must be a little homesick." Mai nodded. "Don't worry, I felt that way when I married Henry," Catherine took a bite of the dessert. "What do the women of your tribe do? I ask simply because I know they do not do emboridory or go hunting or visit the poor."

"Every woman learns how to be a midwife and a healer. Others, like Scarlett join little groups in the tribe. Scarlett is known as Scarlett of Dancing Creek because she is one of tribal dancers who dance traditional dancers that take years to learn. Other titles include Priestess or Priest of the Goddess and God, Silver Healer or Doctor, there are more but it would take a long time to explain." At this point Joey had started to listen to every word Mai was saying. "Women also have a choice if they want to become a trained fighter or warrior, I'm decided to do it so I'm trained to fight in battle."

Mai heard a snort that came from her right side, she turned and faced Joey. "Is something funny?"

"No, I just think that women should not be trained in the art if combat. They belong with the children not in the armory."

"Excuse me! That is very closed minded." Mai exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but your tribe is so savage that you must sacrifice new born babies to your so called Goddess of the Moon," Mai could feel her anger rising. "You tribal savages are so appalling making war with the Kingdom that so graciously lets you live, taking slaves and dancing around fires half naked!" Everyone around Joey including the King were now listening to him. "The people of MoonLake are nothing more than savages!" Mai decided she had heard enough.

Mai stood up abruptly and faced him. "Enough! I won't just sit hear and listen you insult of race of people that you do not even know! I hardly know anything about your race of people but I don't insult them with such cruelty! You good for nothing swine!"

Joey, rolled his eyes and turned to his father and said. "You expect me to marry her?" When Mai heard that she stormed out of the room but stopped and turned to the King. "Thank you, your Majesty." Mai continued on her way.

Scarlett sat their quietly the whole time but turned to Joey and said. "We did take slaves but we have not done that for one hundred moons or years. The current Chief and his people asked for peace instead of war. Yes, our people did horrible things but your people," Scarlett spat. "You people did just as bad! We never tortured people, we never burned people at the stake or chopped off their heads! In the past many of our Chiefs have asked for peace but your Kings had too much pride for that!" Scarlett looked back down at her food. "When you put the bad things we do to the bad things you do, you are savages and we are humans."

After that Joey looked around at everyone. Henry and Catherine had smirks on their faces, Caitlyn remained expressionless as did Kaiba. Kisara glared at him, so did Serenity. Atem looked at the King, who looked like he was about to blow up. _Oh God..._ Joey thought.

"What are you doing, boy!" The King yelled. "How dare you say those pathetic things! She is to be your wife and one day your queen! I going to put a little blame on the drink but you are a fool to say that to her! If she tells her father, he will...argh!" King Charles look like he was about to murder him. "I know you hate women who are dangerous, you have hated them ever since one killed your mother with poison as her weapon of choice!"

Joey had enough. "Yes, poison! The same poison made by the MoonLake Tribe! For all we know, the bitch who killed mother was sent by them!" The King's face hardened, his brown eyes cursing his son.

"We got her and executed her! We never found out who sent her but we know it was not the MoonLake Tribe!"

"How?" Joey stood up and so did Atem, who looked at Joey. "For years, Prince, I have studied their culture, they swore to their goddess to not harm your people nineteen years ago, they would die before betray an oath to their gods."

"Joseph, son, go to her and say sorry for your appalling behavior! Your Mother would be ashamed." The King slowly sat down and asked his servant for another glass of wine. Joey got up while mumbling something under his breath and went to find Mai's bedroom. This was an apology he was not looking forward too.


	4. Weddings and Ghosts

**Weddings and Ghosts.**

Joey walked down the moonlit hallway to find Mai's temporary room. He blew some of his hair out of his eyes and took a deep breath, he knew it wasn't going to get any better. He knocked on the old, wooden door. He heard light footsteps and the door quietly creaked open. Mai had changed back into the dress she wore that afternoon, it looked more comfortable. Mai still looked angry and that was apparent when she saw it was him. "What do you want?" She sneered.

"To say sorry for my words." Joey looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes didn't soften but he found that so attractive. _Man..._

"You had no right to say any of that but I do accept your apology. I don't like you any better though. I hate you!" Mai spat.

"Good," Joey started. "Because I hate you and your people! If I didn't have to marry you I would have you carted back to where you came from!"

"I would if I could! Any place is better than here but my people come first. I'm doing this for them." Mai surmised. Mai finally met his eyes and felt something in the pit of her belly. _Why does this...thing have to have such gorgeous eyes?_

Joey thought for a few seconds and responded in a calm voice. "I'm also doing this for _my _people. I cannot believe I have to marry you! You're just one of those tribal savages who does nothing better than poison innocent people!"

Mai was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what! I said I'm sorry, I'm out of here." With that he turned and left Mai alone and confused. Mai stared at him until she could not see him anymore. _Poison innocent people? What is he talking about?_

Mai looked out her window at the Moon. "Mother Moon, please help me. I'm to be wed tomorrow to a racist proud royal prick! I will never love him! Ever!" Mai stalked over and hopped into her bed and that night she dreamed about the Red Eyes Black Dragon flying over the moon.

* * *

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Scarlett yelled in Mai's ear which earned her a playful slap on the head. Scarlett laughed. "Come on Princess we need to get your ready because it is the big day! You become Mai, Princess of Domino and the MoonLake Tribe!" The Scarlett noticed Mai's distress.

"Mai, are you scared?" Mai turned to Scarlett who had concern written all over her usual bright happy face.

"Yes, especially tonight when we retire to our chambers." Mai felt the blush go down her neck and across her face. Scarlett giggled. "I don't want him to touch me! I hate him!"

Scarlett sighed. "I know m'lady but it will get better, hopefully. If you don't you want him to touch you then you tell him. Threaten him with your knife if you have to." Mai laughed and remember what her father had told her. _Chop of his manhood..._

"I don't think he would want to touch me anyway." Mai breathed and Scarlett just nodded. "Lets get this stupid thing over with okay?" Scarlett smile said it all.

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. The gardens were filled with decorations and banners with Joey and Mai's names. The fountains all ran with wine and people were tripping over each other to start cupping the wine in their bony hands to drink. There was laughter and cheering. Inside the royal gardens every man, woman and child were getting seated in their places ready for Mai to arrive. Archbishop Harold stood tall at the alter. His soft green eyes searched the area, smiling at everyone and welcoming them. Finally Joey arrived with his two best men, Duke and Yami. Joey was wearing a red suit with gold trimming, he finished his outfit off with shiny black shoes. Yami and Duke wore white suits with black trimming. They all looked fantastic. Kisara was seated in the second row beside Kaiba, she wore a loose flowing dark flowing dress with light blue hues and silver jewelry. In front of them was Serenity, Caitlyn and Téa, they all looked beautiful with the newly made dresses of red, orange and pink. The King and Atem sat at the side. The King on his throne and Atem next to him, both looking very regal in the robes of state. Scarlett showed up to tell the priest Mai was ready to enter. She word a Greek Goddess type dress that was red and a golden rope that was used as a belt around her middle.

Scarlett quickly whispered to Archbishop Harold that Mai was right outside. Harold smile and nodded and motioned everyone to stand up, Scarlett caught Duke's eye and sent her a wink, she blushed profusely. Yami nudged Duke's side and whispered. "Smooth, trying to seduce her are you?" He smirked while Duke shook his head. "I'm just trying to be nice." He responded.

As the music started Mai entered on her own and started to walk down the aisle. Mai dress was long and went down past her feet. It was grey and had no sleeves. It had a piece of materiel that went around her neck and connected to the dress from the top of her chest. In the middle of her chest was a circle with a sash that went around her middle. On her arms was two material bracelets that had part of the dress hanging off it. Mai's blonde hair was wavy and she had two parts pulled back to show off her face. She looked breathtaking. Mai saw everyone looking at her and felt sick in her stomach. She looked forward at the altar to see Joey with a fake smile on his face. _He is pretending...I must as well._ Mai thought as she blasted a fake smile on her face. As she met Joey as the end the quickly bowed to each other before turning to face Archbishop Harold, who had already began the ceremony. Harold was an old man with only the top of his head bald, he had a deep low voice that would usually go well for an evil man but he was the sweetest thing.

As the ceremony concluded it had reduced several people to tears. The rings were given and Joey kissed Mai on her soft hands like tradition asked. They walked out into the roaring crowd without even glancing to each other. They pretended to be happy when they saw the people, if anyone noticed any tension that didn't say anything. Later at the Wedding Dinner speeches were being made all over the place, it was quite amusing in everyone's opinion. King Charles got heavily drunk, roaring with laughter while spilling his goblet of wine everywhere. Mai enjoyed herself especially when the jester, Mr John performed his comedic routine. Mai had never laughed so hard in her life. Téa was about to leave early, saying she was feeling sick again but Yami told her to come clean. "Yami and I are...going to have a baby!" Téa exclaimed and a round of applaud went around the room. Duke joked to Yami. "You finally got the job done!" King Charles offered them congratulations and retired early citing he did not feel well. Serenity seemed a little worried then continued talking to Prince Tristan of Zirmartia.

* * *

After the amazing evening it was time for the royal couple to sleep in the same room for the first time, otherwise known as the bedding. Joey didn't look very happy neither did Mai. Scarlett tried her best to lighten her mood but nothing worked. The boys teased Joey about that night saying all these salacious comments but it didn't make him laugh like usual. The room was exactly like Mai was told. It was cream with brown trimmings on the edge of the walls and floor. In the middle of the room, the king sized bed was all made and covered with lovely red covers. Mai turned and hugged Scarlett a final time before being left alone with Joey. Mai walked towards the bed wearing only her white bed gown and Joey only had his pants on. Mai's eyes widen. _So that's what he has been hiding. _She thought while admiring his tone torso and muscular arms.

Joey noticed that Mai was staring at him. "See something you like?" He smirked as the blush began to rise in Mai's face before she frowned and answered. "Definitely not." She stalked over to the bed and got under the covered and turned on her side. "Goodnight, Joey."

Joey was a little confused. "You know that we are supposed to consummate our marriage..."

"Yes, suppose too but we are not going too." She stated as she turned to him. "I will never want you to touch me. Ever." Mai again turned around and pretended to go to sleep.

"Good." Joey mumbled as he hopped into bed as well and faced away from her and went to sleep. Mai lay awake for most of the night before finally falling asleep and again she dreamed about the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

* * *

One month. It had been one month since the wedding. Mai and Joey barely glanced at each other or talked. The only time they did was when they went to a party or event that the King had arranged. Joey spent most of the time with his friends as did Mai. Mai was just sitting outside in the garden while the other girls were conversing about things. "I'm worried about Mai." Scarlett whispered to Kisara. Kisara looked through her crystal eyes at Mai and looked sad. "Don't worry Scarlett, it will get better." Kisara smiled as she rubbed her belly. It was exactly one month until Kisara's baby was due and she was worried out of her mind. "I'm more worried about the birth."

"Well, I cannot wait." Mai finally spoke. "What are you going to name the child?"

"I'm...not sure. Seto does have some names but they don't feel like they suit him or her." Kisara looked down at her belly and rubbed her swollen belly again. Serenity smiled and sat down right next to Kisara. "It feels like a strong one."

"It should be a strong name from the size of your belly that is what it must be!" She laughed. "Do you want a son or a daughter?"

Kisara smiled. "I would like a son but Seto would _love_ a daughter! He tries to hide it but I can see right through his big ego act even through most of that is real."

"I cannot wait till I get to meet mine!" Téa brightly smiled.

Mai looked at Serenity, who started swaying her hand to keep the bugs out of her face, she had a worried look on her face. "How is your father, Serenity?"

Serenity looked at her and frowned. "No better, the doctors think it is from stress from the last twenty years. I think it is because he lost mother in such a tragic way." Serenity looked grief stricken.

"I know how you feel. My Aunt Aisha died when I was very young from a mysterious illness just like Queen Jayne did." Mai spoke sadly while Serenity face harden a bit.

"That is not what happened!" Serenity quickly got up and walked away. Mai turned to the others confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" The others shook their heads. "You do not know the whole truth Mai, ask her later when she has calmed down a bit." Kisara whispered. Mai nodded and returned her focus to the swans swimming along the river.

* * *

Joey and Henry just sat their and watched the King slip in and out of conciseness. Joey sat their with his hand under his chin while bobbing his right leg up and down. Joey was irritated and so was Henry. The King had summoned them and they were waiting to see what he wanted. Finally Charles opened his eyes and looked at Joey. "Son...I...know...that..you...and..Mai...have..not." He stopped to breath. Joey knew what he meant and so did Henry, who was hiding an evil smirk behind his aging face.

"Father, I can't. I wish I didn't marry her. Look what they did to mother!" Joey explained.

"Joey," Charles signed. "We don't know that it was them, either way stop blaming Mai. She cannot be in any part of it. We got the killer in the end."

"But we didn't get who paid her to do it!"

Henry, now uncomfortable stepped forward. "My liege, if you wanted to talk to your son about his wife then I don't understand why I am here."

Charles looked him in the eyes. "I want you to get a pen and paper. I will need to write my Last Will and Testament." Joey stopped, shocked.

"What! Father are you...dying?" Joey felt sad and angry.

"No son, but I have been waiting to do this for months now I finally have time." Charles concluded as Henry left to fetch some paper. Joey just nodded and said. "I will leave you know father. Your Will is private business. By the way father, I wish I didn't marry her."

"Joseph, when I told your mother that you had been betrothed to Mai, she was so happy. She kept on swing you around and saying that you are going to marry a tribal princess! Just keep on trying, please." Charles was not the type of man who pleaded but at that moment he did. Joey just nodded and left the room as Henry returned with the paper. Henry placed the paper next to the dying king and asked him directly. "Was it the right decision your grace?"

The king just turned his head and looked out the window. _I hope it was._

* * *

Atem was strolling down one of the many pathways that wove through the beautiful palace gardens. He was just thinking about how he would help the king make an agreement with the kingdom of Zirmartia, when he walked into Yami and Duke.

"It is a lovely day for a stroll m'lords." He smiled at them.

"Yes, Tèa wanted to come outside but she had to go see the doctor." Atem stated.

"You must be happy. If I only had a wife to share such joy."

"Maybe one day, Atem." Duke smiled. Atem just nodded.

"How is his highness?"

"He is all right," Yami sighed. "He doesn't see Mai at all, only at parties or when they go to bed but he never talks to her during the day. If only he spent more time with her maybe he would just respect her and understand her ways but, ever since Queen Jayne died."

"A broken child just like his father's broken heart. Grief has its time. Mai has the same broken heart just like the young prince, her aunt died from a mysterious illness that cursed her with a black heart." Atem spoke with great sorrow. "Maybe the prince should spend a week in the life of the MoonLake Tribe." He chuckled and bid his farewell as he continued on his way.

Duke turned to his friend. "Maybe thats it. The way Queen Jayne died must have taken its toll. The Queen died from the poison native to the MoonLake Tribe, Joey must think that the person responsible is from the tribe."

"Yet, it seems he is taking it out on Mai and she hates him for it." Yami concluded and looked up when he saw the young blonde haired prince heading towards them with a sword in his hand, the prince looked up and smiled. _He wants to practice...again._

* * *

Mai walked through the beautiful green gardens while looking for Serenity when she walked right into Caitlyn. Caitlyn was knocked back and nearly fell over but Mai caught her and pulled her onto her feet. Caitlyn looked at embarrassed as she blew some golden locks out of her face. "I'm sorry, your highness." She curtsied.

"No, I ran into you. I should be apologizing. Are you all right?" Mai asked as she looked at the younger girl.

"Yes, thank you. I should be asking you how you are. I have not heard the best things about you and Joey but just because I heard doesn't mean I know so.." The awkwardness between them became stronger and Mai thought _It is time to get out of here._ Caitlyn began to speak.

"You are very lucky to have him. Growing up I was a very spoilt child and always thought I was better than everybody else then one day I decided to challenge Joey in a horse race. Being me, thinking I was better than everybody else, I rode the horse at full gallop and fell off. I got up and I had injured my leg but that was not the bad part. There was a bear who was hungry and looking for food especially meat. It roared and came towards me and I thought I was going to die. Joey came over and protected me. Saved me and it changed my perspective. Joey would do anything for the people he loves especially his sister. I was so cruel to him but yet he still protected me, when someone is put in that situation it changes them." Caitlyn looked at Mai, who face looked on in astonishment. "I always thought that I would be the one who married him even though he was promised to you." Mai felt a twinge of jealousy rip though her. "But I understand now when he did love me I never gave him a chance but now I will never get it because he has you now."

"That is not what I expected you to say to me. I will take what you said onboard about protecting the people he loves." Mai smiled and Caitlyn gave a small smile.

"Mai, if you want to know why he doesn't like you so much, you should ask Serenity when you can. Ask her what really happened to Queen Jayne. The royal court is extremely good at keeping secrets." Caitlyn turned and walked away with her long golden hair flowing down the back of her mango colored dress.

Mai just stared at the girl as she vanished from her vision. She just stood there staring at the garden when she heard the sword of steel swords clashing against one another. Mai walked over and looked through a hole in the hedge and watched the boys play with their swords. "Joey, hows your father?

"Fine, he was writing his last will and testament as I left. Henry was there as well."

Joey put his sword down and picked up a bow and took aim at the target, the arrow landing right in the heart.

"Joey, I'm sorry man but maybe he will get better." Duke encouraged while Joey just shook his head.

"No, he won't. He knows he is dying so he is preparing himself! He will be leaving just like mother did but everyone will be prepared for it. I guess his broken heart never fixed." Joey turned to Duke and looked like grief would over take him. Duke walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder while Joey let the first tea fall fro his eye. Mai walked away deciding it was best to give them their privacy.

Serenity was sitting inside the palace's rotunda sipping tea and eating lemon cakes when Mai finally found her. Serenity was wearing a beautiful green gown with her long reddish-auburn hair in a long plait down her back. Serenity's brown eyes were filled with joy until she saw Mai, who had a worried look on her face. Mai sat down across from Serenity, who was now staring at her intently. "Serenity, what really happened to Queen Jayne?"

Serenity breathed out slowly and out into the garden. "When I was two and Joseph was four, Mother got sick. We told the world that she died from complications from giving birth two years before, that she got so close to death that deaths own hand never left her. In reality, Mothers death was slow and painful. She would scream out in pain and cry for help but no one could do anything. After she died, some doctors examined her body and they found poison in her blood. She was murdered. Henry Tudor, somehow found out who poisoned her and arrested the woman who did it. The woman's name was Clara. She was found guilty by the throne and was burned for high treason, but we told the world, she attempted to kill the King not then Queen. Before she finally drowned in her screams, she yelled out _Pretium sanguinis! _Blood Money. Someone paid her to kill the Queen." Serenity now crying, took a deep breath in, "We never caught them."

"Why didn't you tell the truth?" Mai was starting to understand why Joey hated women who could fight or who were dangerous. A dangerous women had murdered his mother.

"Father wanted to protect your tribe. People were still making nice with you tribe and he didn't want them to get mad and attack and slaughter your tribe." Serenity looked at Mai, who looked very confused.

"What do you mean protecting my tribe?"

"The poison was Moonshine." Mai face changed from confusion to complete shock. Moonshine poison was native to the MoonLake tribe. It was used on their arrows and spears when they were hunting or going off to war. It was only made by them.

"The poison came from my home. That explains so much." Mai was rattled. "Do you think it was us?"

Serenity just stared at Mai. "I don't know, anything is possible."

* * *

Later that evening after dinner and everyone had retired to their bedrooms, Joey returned to his and found Mai sitting on the bed waiting for him instead of sleeping, which she usually was whenever he came to bed. She stared at him with guilt in her amethyst eyes. Joey felt like she was going to say something he didn't like.

"I...I learnt about what happened to your mother and about the poison. I'm so sorry."

"You should be, your people killed her." Joey sneered and Mai stood up and walked towards him.

"No, we didn't. We would never do that, I know my people! You were young and you needed someone to blame so you blame us. Since you have had no closure I want to make an offer to you."

Joey looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "Go on."

"I will get some people together to go through everything Clara owned," Joey winced at his mother's murderers name. "Find the people who paid her to kill the Queen. When that happens I want you to stop being so prejudice against my people, keep an open mind."

"Fine because when you find the killer, I won't blame them anymore, I'll blame whoever paid her. I will also keep an open mind but I won't pretend to like you any better." Joey finished as he walked over to the closet to change into his bed clothes.

"I'm not asking you too." Mai walked over and climbed into bed and went to sleep while Joey just watched her. _An open mind. I guess if she helps me I'll help her but I still don't like her._ Joey walked over and slept on his bed looking as the stars as he went to sleep. That night he dreamed of his mother smiling at him and extending her hand to something behind me and he turned around to see behind him, he saw a person but the person's face was blurred.

* * *

Henry walked into his chambers were his wife, Catherine was enjoying a sweet glass of red wine. Henry was smirking as he looked at his wife and sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee. "Charles wrote his will today."

"Really? How interesting.." Catherine smiled, her blue eyes eyeing hazel ones.

"If Mai is too die, Caitlyn is to marry Joseph. This is what we want." Henry took some wine. "She can only marry him until after thy boy becomes king."

"What do we do know?" Catherine asked.

"We wait let the shining moon take its course." Henry laughed and kissed his wife while inside her room Caitlyn was listening to every word with wide eyes.


	5. Meaningful Dreams

**4. Meaningful Dreams.**

Mai woke up to find a raven on her window and waiting with a letter in its talons. Mai looked at the dark bird before carefully removing the letter. It was from her mother. Mai gently sat down at the table and opened the letter which read.

_My darling Mai,_

_I write to you to give you splendid news. Your older brother, Adan is to marry his love Gwendolyn. I hope you remember who she is, she taught you how to ride a horse. The wedding will be very soon and I will write when I know the time. I also write to say I'm so proud of you. You left home knowing nothing about what was ahead of you and yet, the people love you. Well, done._

_I am a little worry that you have still not fallen with child. I don't want to think that anything is wrong in your marriage bed but maybe we won't have to wait any longer will we? _

_I hope you and Scarlett are okay and safe. Your Father wanted to write as well but he couldn't think what to write. He misses you is what he is trying to say. I hope one day you and Prince Joseph will visit us sometime, it would be lovely if you did. Alas you might not visit for years. I need to finish now. I love you._

_Marissa, your proud mother. _

Mai smiled as she finished reading the letter, she was happy that her brother was going to marry the girl he loves. _If only I could have done that. _Mai thought. Back home in the tribe there was this one boy that Mai liked was sure she was in love with but it never felt right, maybe she was wrong. His name was Valon. He was her secondary suitor, just in case the marriage between her and Joey didn't end up going ahead but unluckily for her it did. Mai sighed and looked out the window at the crows sitting on the top of the palace roof, cawing at the world, completely free. "Admiring the crows M'lady?" Scarlett smiled as she entered the room with fresh clothes for Mai.

"My brother is getting married to Gwen." Mai faced her and smiled.

"Thats fantastic. He always loved her."

"I remember when I loved Valon." Mai looked at her feet.

"Did you really or was it just a silly little crush?" Scarlett wondered. Girls in the tribe were easily taken in by Valon. He had it all, the body, the charm, the accent, the bright blue eyes and his messy brown hair. Mai looked at Scarlett, who had risen her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure but that is all over now. Lets go do something that we need to do."

"Like knife fighting?" Scarlett put on a cheeky smile and Mai was always defeated when she put on that smile.

* * *

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey asked as he entered to room to see Kaiba and his wife, Kisara conversing in deep conversation. Kaiba obviously didn't like getting interrupted by the boy. Kaiba was about to scold Joey for his rude behavior when Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba came in with his friend, Rebecca. "Hey, big brother."

Kaiba faced the smaller black-haired boy who had big grey eyes. "Mokuba, you going outside to play?"

Mokuba pouted at his older brother's comment. "We don't just play Seto, we are going down to the city to play with the other children since there are not many here unless they are servants."

"Fine, but be careful Mokuba." Kaiba hugged his little brother before he continued with the blonde haired girl with glasses. Kisara smiled as the young children ran out the door. _They are free. Why can't we be like that instead of all the plots and backstabbing in this court?_ Kisara thought. She turned to face Joey and offered him a cup of tea but he politely refused. Kaiba just stared at Joey. Kisara shook her head and stood up slowly and said. "I'll leave you two to talk. Nicely." Kisara sternly stated and walked off with her servant, Gloria.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey was clearly annoyed from being summoned at the time when he would usually enjoying a big, delicious breakfast.

"To talk but that is no reason to be so rude." Kaiba glared and continued. "I wanted to ask you about yours and Mai's bed." Joey looked at him with an astonished look on his face. "Don't look at me like that! The King is starting to worry and he wanted me to make sure you knew exactly what to do. I don't like it." Kaiba drank some water, Joey still stared until he finally processed the information.

"You have got to be joking. My Father commanded you to talk to me about sex!" Joey was astounded. "Your not are you?" Kaiba breathed out and faced him with that look on his face, the look thats says he was going too. _Oh man..._ Joey was thinking.

"You do know how to have sex, right?" Kaiba asked and Joey just laughed.

"Yes, I do but that is not stopping me."

"Then what is? Mai not pretty enough?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows.

"Mai is beautiful but I just don't know her very well." Joey explained.

"Listen, When I married Kisara, all I knew about her was that she was a Princess of Blu. Our wedding night was what to be expected. We performed the bedding, both willingly and now we love each other and are expecting our first child, due any day now. Our duty came first but then love did."

"I was willing, Mai wasn't. She has hated me ever since the welcome feast. She told me that she would never want me to touch her and I agreed with it."

Kaiba just breathed and shook his brown hair out of his eyes. "Don't you think you should somehow convince her that you need an heir to secure your throne and her's as well. Tell her if she doesn't love you she will love her children."

"Fine, I'll talk to her about it but I won't force her." Joey walked over and sat down, while drinking some fresh water.

"Mai remains a virgin?" Kaiba smirked when Joey nodded. "How do you know?" Joey just stared at him and opened his big mouth. "Mai wouldn't do anything to tarnish her name or her families." Kaiba nodded and walked over to Joey and sat next to him, facing him. "When you sleep with a woman, the more sounds you get from her mouth, the more better you get at it." Joey continued to stare, not believing he was actually talking to Kaiba about this topic. "It is different for everyone so I cannot help much but when it comes down to it, you will know exactly what to do."

"Okay, are we done here cause I don't really want to talk about this anymore." Joey said and Kaiba just nodded. Joey quickly stood up muttered something that sounded like "Bastard." He continued out the door.

* * *

Serenity was silently sitting next to her father while writing a letter. She was writing a letter to Tristan. Tristan was the Prince of the neighboring kingdom of Zirmartia. She had met him at the tenth birthday party seven years before and ever since then the two had struck up a strong friendship and eventually feel in love. Serenity had not told her father about it and she was wondering if she could marry Tristan and have the two kingdoms aligned. Charles was just laying there with a nice cool rag covering his head to stop his fever getting worse. "Father, I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

King Charles turned his head and slowly opened his eyes to see her. "Yes, my daughter."

"I was wondering, 'She smiled and quickly put some hair behind her ears. "I was wondering if you were thinking about having an alliance with Zirmartia and I was wondering if you were to have an alliance, would it be a marriage?"

Charles chuckled and sighed. "Oh Serenity, I would need to talk to my advisors about it. I also knew that you liked that boy. At least you would have a happy marriage not like your brother."

"Give them time Father. They have only been married for two months and Joey turns twenty in another month and maybe things will have gotten better. Not all places are filled with hate and poison."

Charles breathed in slowly and closed his eyes. "I know but...but it is getting harder to see it that way. The singers will start calling it A Song of Hate and Poison."

"No, they won't Father. All you need to worry about is getting better not telling the singers to write songs about hate." Serenity smiled. At that moment Atem entered the bed chamber with another young man with long snow white hair and white skin. It was another of the King's advisors who had been away in Zirmartia. It was Bakura. The King offered welcome the best he could. The men both asked the King how he was feeling. Charles said he was fine but in reality he was getting worse every minute of every day.

"Bakura, how is things in Zirmartia?" Bakura stepped forward and bowed politely to the King.

"Very good, your Majesty. The Prince of Zirmartia is looking for a wife." Bakura smiled and looked at Serenity. "The Prince's mother, Queen Anne suggested Serenity as his first choice and now we have a marriage proposal." Charles just started to chuckle and he whispered. "Praise the Gods, they have answered my daughter prayers. Send a raven to Zirmartia, saying we accept with great happiness." Bakura smiled as he turned around Serenity ran up to him and hugged him, whispering "Thank you." She also handed him the letter meant for Tristan.

* * *

"Damn!" Mai yelped as Scarlett had another go at her with her steel knife. Scarlett was an extremely skilled fighter and dancer. When she fought she moved with the same grace as a beautiful dancer. It had a mystical feeling surrounding it. Mai lunged forward again, swiping her blade at Scarlett but Scarlett having the upper hand was able to flick it out of her hand. Scarlett threw up her hands in victory and started doing dancing around. Mai giggled. "Lets go again." Mai swiped some sweat off her forehead. Scarlett readied herself. They two young women ran at each other, knives cutting and slashing in the air and blades clinking in a random routine. Again Scarlett was able to knock the blade straight from on her hand and onto the ground. Mai, again accepted defeat. Joey, Duke and Yami came into the training ground to see the girls. "Hey, is the only thing you do ever just play with big boys toys?" Mai yelled at them. They all chuckled.

"You shouldn't be playing with big boys toys, you could get hurt Mai!" Joey responded and Mai pretended to get her feelings hurt. Scarlett chuckled and threw Joey a sword and Mai a sword. "Mai, Joey wants to play." Mai stepped up and picked up the heavy blade. She had never fought with a sword before. Joey also walked up and got his sword at the ready. "Ready?" The rivals nodded their heads. "Fight!"

Joey made the first move and swung his sword around his right sword but Mai barely blocked it. "Scar, I've never fought with a sword before." Mai yelled as she almost didn't block another attack, Joey was getting more vicious. Scarlett, Duke and Yami noticed. "Hey Joey, calm down a bit." Duke yelled. Joey didn't listen. Mai was starting to get dominated by Joey. The sword was heavy and not balanced very well. Mai could tell by looking at Joey, he looked like he wanted to kill her. He started to push Mai back and she couldn't keep up and fell over. "Ow!" Joey raised the sword above his head like he was about to execute Mai. Mai had a look of horror and fear on her face. She was breathing heavy as Joey brought the sword down. Mai closed her eyes but didn't feel the blow. Her eyes opened to see that Scarlett had picked up a sword and blocked the blow. Joey, now angry faced her and attacked. Scarlett was smaller and quicker but Joey was stronger. She could dodged the blows and fight but she could easily be derailed by him. He cut the top of her arm. Finally it finished when Yami intervened and grabbed Joey. "Calm down man." Joey finally calmed down and saw Mai, laying horrified on the ground. Joey walked over to help her up but she waved his hand away. "No, you wanna fight? You'll get a fight." Mai got up and brushed some dirt of her trousers.

"Scarlett, pass me the knives." Scarlett put down the rag she was using on her cut and passed her the knife and gave hers to Joey. "Good luck, Joey."

Joey looked confused then saw Mai attack with the knife and she slashed a cut on his face because he was too slow to react. Joey retaliated by pushing her over and lunging at her, Mai quickly rolled over and missed the strike. She got up on her feet and they continued their knife in hand combat. The fight was becoming extremely violent even the birds were getting worried. The fight continued for about five minutes when a really angry Mai dropped her knife and attacking Joey punching him in the jaw. Joey pulled her to the ground and started to strangle her, Mai kicked him in the balls. "Wow." Scarlett just looked on in shock. "Should we break them up? They both injured. Mai is bleeding and getting strangled, Joey also bleeding and has injured balls!"

Yami and Duke moved forward to break them up when Mai hopped on top of Joey and straddled him. Everyone raised there eyebrows. _Now thats sexual frustration. _Scarlett thought as she looked on shaking he head. "Pour some water on them. Joey is acting like a dog. Calm down Mutt!" Scarlett turned around to see Seto Kaiba, standing proudly with his arms crossed over his chest.

Mai finally got off Joey and laughed. "I win." Joey just huffed and said. "Bullshit."

"You lost, I bet you in that fight." Mai surmised and examined her cuts. She had a couple on her arms and could be easily cleaned up. Joey didn't strangle her hard enough to leave a mark. Joey had a little slash on his face and his balls needed some ice. Kaiba had returned from a hunt with Henry, they had caught five stags. The hunters were very pleased. As Kaiba put away the bow and arrow a breathless Serenity was running towards them with a worried look on her face. "Serenity, what is it?" Joey asked his sister.

"She...she...is...in..trouble." Serenity said between breaths. Everyone was gathered around her now. "Who sis?"

"Kisara," Kaiba stepped forward when he heard his wife's name. "Kisara was complaining of pains and then she fell over and starting screaming."

* * *

Everyone didn't think again, they just started running towards the area where Serenity, Tèa and Kisara were hanging out. Kisara had fallen on the floor and was in pain. Duke and Scarlet were the first there and asked her what was wrong. "The baby...the baby is coming...ARRRRRR!" Kisara breathed in and out, in and out. Mai turned around and yelled at the guards "We need a doctor in here!"

Three hours later, Kisara was still in awful pain. In the birthing room, Kisara was screaming every couple minutes. "Breath in and out m'lady." Cried the Midwife. Kisara looked at the midwife and yelled harshly "Shut up you old ugly bat!" Kaiba looked at the women and said. "She didn't mean that." Kisara looked at him "Shut up Seto. ARRRRRRRR! Your bloody bastard for doing this too me!" The midwife smiled and said "Maybe you better wait outside sir unless you want more verbal abuse."

Outside the room everyone was sitting outside waiting anxiously. Yami was looking around the room to see how everyone was handling the situation. Kaiba was walking around in a circle with a hand over his mouth, waiting impatiently to see his wife. Scarlett was learning to play cards with Duke, who was also flirting with her at the same time. _Smooth._ Serenity was sitting with Joey holding his hand all worried. They were whispering in low voices. Bakura and Atem at just got back from a council meeting with the other courtiers and were standing respectively by the door. Tèa was inside the room with Kisara after she asked for her. _I wonder what will happens when her time comes. _Yami turned and faced the window not knowing that Mai was coming over.

"Enjoying the view?" He heard a cheerful voice behind him. Mai looked exhausted especially after her little brawl with Joey. "Just worrying I suppose."

"Yeah, thats all we seem to do these days." Mai said sadly before looking at Yami. "Kisara's a fighter, she'll be fine." Yami couldn't agree more Kisara had to be a fighter her whole life but now her life hanged in the hands of the midwife.

"I bet you cannot wait to have a baby." Yami smiled and Mai shrugged. "I can wait, I'm still trying to adjust to life here even though I had training from my family, it's just hard."

"I know. My family comes from a far off land. Domino grows on you, trust me." Yami looked past Mai at the door hoping it would open and say that it was finally over.

Another couple hours later everyone had still heard nothing from the Midwife or Tèa which was causing tension between everyone and Kaiba. "Kaiba just sit down you are making everybody more nervous than they should be." Joey finally spoke out.

"Shut up mutt." Kaiba growled. A few seconds later an infants cry could be heard from inside the room. Everyone let out a sound of relief. The midwife opened the door with the baby in her arms "Congratulations Duke of Kaiba, you have a beautiful baby girl."

Kaiba smiled a real smile as he took his baby girl into his arms. The baby had ocean blue eyes like him but had her mothers looks, which he considered a great thing. Everyone went all cooey when they saw the baby. Kaiba laughed as he walked into the room to see Kisara and everyone followed. Kisara looked tired and was about to fall asleep when Kaiba sat next to her and kissed her forehead "We did good." She smiled and looked around at everyone. "Thank you all for coming when I look like a sweaty potato." Serenity smiled and laughed at the comment. "What will you name her" She asked excitingly? Kisara looked at Kaiba and nodded "Tell them."

"We agreed if we had a daughter we would call her Kassandra." Everyone smiled at the name. Atem spoke up "A beautiful choice m'lord. Kassandra means "inflaming men with love" She will give everyone love." Bishop Harold came in holding holy water and laughing "Bless everyone in this house and especially the new one. May the Gods bless your child with a long happy life filled with happiness and loves. Let the only tears she cries are ones of joy." The balding man walked up to Kaiba and blessed the child with the water saying that she is blessed with life.

After the bishop had left everyone had settled down outside to let Kaiba and Kisara have some family time. Caitlyn entered the room, her hair was all in disarray from what looked like running. Caitlyn was breathing heavily. She quickly entered Kisara's room to offer her congratulations and returned to everyone with news. "Queen Anne of Zirmartia sent back another raven and we can officially confirm that Princess Serenity of Domino will marry Prince Tristan of Zirmartia."

Serenity squealed with excitement and started jumping around. "I'm marrying Tristan! Ha-ha!" Caitlyn and Serenity did a little dance with each other. Everyone else laughed and clapped except Joey, who didn't like men around his sister. In his opinion every one of them was a slimy dog. "Caitlyn, maybe you can come with me! You have always wanted to see Zirmartia." "I'd be honored" She squealed.

Joey made eye contact with Bakura and motioned with his head to follow him out onto the balcony. Bakura excused him and Joey and followed him very quietly outside into the fresh cold air. "Is this about the fight with Mai? I heard it got a little out of hand."

"It doesn't matter. I talked to Mai about it, she was not very happy." Joey grumbled.

"Of course not! You almost strangled her! Has she forgiven you?" Joey just nodded at the advisor. "Very well then it is ancient history."

"Thank you. The reason I asked you here was because for the last month I have been having these really weird dreams," Bakura now intrigued leaned in closer. "I know you spent much time with other advisors and priests, mediums, medicine men so I know that you have some knowledge of dream theory. What does seeing a someone with a blurred face mean?"

Bakura raised his eyebrows "Well, seeing a blurred faced person means that you refuse to recognize that person. Like if you refused to see them as your friend and you were having a dream with everyone you know and your friends faces are not blurred and someones is then you most likely don't see them as friends."

Joey just nodded and then asked "What about seeing a dead loved one?"

Bakura was obviously taken back by that question. "It depends on when they died and what they are doing."

"She was smiling at the blurred faced person and holding her hand out to them."

"It is most likely that she was motioning that person to join you." Bakura smiled "Is that all M'lord?"

"Yes, thank you." Bakura turned back and went into to congratulate Serenity when Joey locked his chocolate eyes with passionate amethyst eyes. They both seemed to fall into each other until Mai slowly turned her head back to Atem. Joey just breathed in. _What they hell just happened?_


	6. Strength and Pain

**5. Strength and Pain.**

"What we doing here? It's too early to be up." Complained Serenity as she entered the throne room closely followed by Caitlyn, Henry and Catherine. Everyone looked at her and frowned. "Haven't you heard?" Kisara spoke. Serenity shook her head. "The King is dying, Serenity. We have been informed that he is in his final hours." Kisara hugged Serenity gently. Serenity felt hot tears run down the side of her face _First my mother, now my father. Who else will I lose?_

"Joseph and Mai." Bakura began as the young couple looked at him. They were still in their night clothes. "The King wants to see you." They both looked at each other before following the advisor to the death bed of King Charles. The King's fever had left him but the hand of death still had its cold hand on his shoulder. His time was nearing and there was one thing he needed to do before he joined his beloved Jayne. "My dear Prince and Princess," His breath was short, he sounded like he was panting like a dog. "I have led a full life as the sovereign of Domino. It is the time when I hand that over to you, my time is finished. As my last act as King of Domino," He turned his head to Joey, who was on his right side. "I declare you son as King Joseph of Domino and," He turned to Mai, who was on the other side of him. "I declare you as Mai, Queen of Domino and Princess of the MoonLake Tribe." Charles took his final breath as Bishop Harold began to read his last rites. King Charles of Domino died at the age of fifty-three.

The bed chamber was silent. There were no words to say. Joey looked grief-stricken and Mai just stood there with hair face down with her blonde curls covering her face. "Mai, will you please leave me." Mai lifted her face and looked into Joey's grieving eyes. She slowly nodded and curtsied. "Yes, Your Majesty." Mai's steps could be heard from one hundred metres away as the palace fell silent. She returned to the throne room and found every one waiting anxiously. Serenity raced to her with hope in her heart only to hear the news she had been dreading. "I'm so sorry, Serenity." Mai tried to hold back her tears but she let them fell. Serenity's face drop and she fell to the floor. "No!" She screamed in pain. Yami held Tèa as she sobbed. Kisara looked away and Kaiba offered the best comfort he could. Scarlett shook her head and looked at Duke, who put his arm around her. Mai couldn't watch people mourn their King. Mai excused herself and walked to her room.

A few minutes later Scarlett entered. "I have sent a raven to MoonLake, Your Majesty." _Your Majesty_. The words hit Mai a little hard. _The King has not even been dead for half an hour and I'm already being called the Queen. _Mai began to cry. "I can't be the Queen, Scarlett. It's not home. It will never feel like home." Mai turned away and sat down letting the tears fall like rain.

"M'lady, it will one day but for now just see it as finding home. We are all grieving for Charles. I remember the day when he took me for an open carriage ride around the city. It was one of the best days of my life," Scarlett smiled sadly. "He gave us peace and our first carriage ride!"

Mai smiled. She thought about how the King gave her so much. A new home filled with wonderful people, life outside her tribe, no more war with her people, peace. Charles was a mighty sovereign. "What if I get sent back to the tribe? My marriage can be annulled because Joey and I have not...done it. I don't want to leave! There is so much I can do and now Joey has the power to get rid of me!"

"Mai, do you really think he would do that? Our tribe would see it as an insult and go into a rage and make war, he is not that stupid." Scarlett's blood eyes lit up. "Is the reason you want to stay because of that certain male?"

"No, obviously not." Mai reasoned but she still felt like there was some truth in Scarlett's statement. "But why would he want to keep me around? We are not exactly best of friends. I did keep my promise of trying to find out who paid Clara to kill his mother but we found nothing. I don't know what to do anymore. My mind is reeling because the King just died."

"Then let your mind calm down before you proceed. Let the world calm down."

"The world is playing with me." Mai breathed. Scarlett just looked at her and placed a hand on Mai's tattooed shoulder. "It plays with everybody." Scarlett left Mai alone to think. For the rest of the day everyone seemed like they needed to think even the feral dogs on the street. The Kingdom of Domino mourned for Charles but also celebrated for Joey.

* * *

Duke was walking silently through the palace garden near the rotunda. He was thinking about today. Joey and Serenity losing their Father, Joey becoming King, Mai becoming Queen, The Priestess Mana arriving next week for the coronation. It made his head hurt just to think about it, sometimes he just wished for simple peace and comfort. As he walked along he saw Scarlett sitting all by her self, looking at the butterflies dance in the blazing sun. He smiled. Scarlett saw him there and waved for him to come over. "It has been a big day." He said casually.

She looked at him. Her big ruby eyes boring into him. "Yes, The Kingdom mourns and Mai is worried that Joey will annul the marriage and send her back to where we come from, back home. It would be nice to go home but my duty is to Mai and Joey. How is the autopsy going?"

"The doctors are almost done, they have been pretty quiet about it. There is a rumor going around that the death was not natural. Henry has helped dismiss the claims."

"I don't like him or his wife. Catherine is a scheming harlot and Henry, especially him is a scheming bastard." Scarlett shook her head.

"Better watch you mouth. Saying things like that about the Tudors could get you thrown into the dungeon. You might wanna be careful."

"I have been careful. It is that Mai and Joey who should be careful, they soon won't know whats going on all the time because they will be busy with royal duties," She stood up and was face to face with Duke. "What if the death was not natural? What if someone is trying to kill the Wheelers and everyone connected to them? Serenity should go to Zirmartia as soon as possible, she will be safer there." Duke just nodded and looked into Scarlett's eyes. Then he felt himself leaning forward and slowly reached gentle lips. It felt so strange but he felt her kissing back. That kiss seemed to last for an eternity. It was magic.

* * *

Henry and Catherine stood in the empty throne room discussing the events of the day. "Henry, did Charles die the way you said he would die?" Catherine asked her husband. He smiled, his grey eyes gleaming. "Yes, Kings Charles died from MoonShine poisoning." Catherine smiled. "Well, done dear husband."

"Of course it worked. I will get what I want by spilling blood and paying gold. When the royal couple are crowned, then we act." Henry gladly chuckled. _Blood and gold. _He thought. _That is what the singers will call it._

"What if we get caught, Henry?" Catherine asked worried. _If we are caught we are dead..._ "What will happen to Caitlyn?"

"Nothing because we will not get caught. No one knows that is it us, who paid Clara." Henry turned away, annoyed with his wife. Catherine blues eyes were starting to get clouded maybe because of old age and maybe sadness. "Our plans have failed before. The first time we ended up killing the wrong person."

"That was Clara's fault not ours and anyway you were happy to see Clara die. I was grieved. She was my daughter and you laughed at her execution."

"_Bastard_ Daughter! You laughed too because she never said a word. I think you were happy she said she was guilty and you sent her to the stake until she shouted blood money. You lead that investigation and pretended to never find who paid her. You sent your own blood to die." Henry slapped her. Catherine was used to the abuse and so was Caitlyn. That was the reason they were both angry people until Joey saved Caitlyn's life. _If only someone saved mine._ Catherine thought.

"Mother, Father, everything all right?" Caitlyn had entered the room when she heard the slapping sound. It had echoed. Catherine held her hand over her face while Henry settled himself.

"Yes, of course sweet Caitlyn. Your Father and I had a slight disagreement that's all." Catherine smiled as she took her girl into her arms. It had been a long time since her mother had held her in her arms. Caitlyn loved her mother's hugs, even if she was a cold hearted person deep down you could feel her love unlike Henry. He was just heartless. Caitlyn didn't know that Clara was her half sister but she knew her parents had something to do with the deaths of Jayne and Charles but she didn't know what to do. "I'm worried Mother. I'm worried about what if the King's death was brought on by something like Queen Jayne." Caitlyn knew that she hit something right on the head by the fact that both of her parents stiffened at the mentioning of Queen Jayne's death.

"There is nothing to worry about, Caitlyn. We will find out how Charles died soon when the doctors finish the autopsy." Henry offered no comfort to his daughter, he just turned his back to her. _I cannot agree with that Father. I think that you must worry._

* * *

Kaiba entered his rooms to find his wife, Kisara sitting drinking tea and writing a letter to her home. Kisara was Princess of Blu before she gave up her title to become Archduchess of Kaiba. Kisara never really knew where her place in the world was. She wanted to be someone who everyone thought was real and not fake, when she married she found out that she belonged beside him. It was now someone else's turn to find their place. Kaiba admired his wife with her crystal blue eyes and long white hair, she looked like she held some type of power in her soul. "Hello."

She looked at him and smiled. "Today was interesting." The smiled faded. "You know it was Charles, who had the idea that we should marry. I will never forget that. He is, was a great king. It is to be hoped that Joseph will be one too."

"He will be. He has friends, supporters and a strong wife." Kaiba poured some white wine into a glass and sat next to her. "Strong and wise, hopefully."

"Now the need for an heir is bigger than ever. Mai remains a virgin and that is not good. Joseph could annul the marriage."

"He won't do that. They will make an heir, trust me. I have talked to Joey about the situation, if he keeps acting like a dog then he will probably mate like one." Kaiba chuckled while Kisara just glared. "That is not funny." She quickly pointed out.

"I thought it was." Kaiba retorted.

"That's because your cold and antisocial." Kisara knew she had hit a spot that Kaiba didn't like. He used to be that way and often said cruel things to people. It got to the point where he didn't interact with people at all until Kisara put an end to it. "I'm sorry."

"Never mind. We are all on edge ever since this morning. If only there was a way to relieve ourselves of some...stress." He looked at her seductively. She smiled and walked over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He ran his hands everywhere wanting to devour every part of her. His lips moved from her mouth to her jaw line to her neck. They were about to move to their room when they heard Kassandra crying. "Damn." Kaiba muttered while Kisara chuckled.

"I'll get her this time. She might be hungry so I will call the wet nurse." Kisara went to call her when Kaiba yelled. "Of course we need the wet nurse! I don't want my baby ruining my wife's body."

"That is not funny!" She yelled from the other room.

* * *

Joey walked into his chamber to find Mai still awake and sitting at the table, sipping some red wine that she had ordered. Joey could tell Mai had been crying. _Crying. That is what we have all been doing. _Mai saw him and stood up and curtsied. "Good evening, Your Majesty." Joey hadn't had that title a day and he didn't like it. He didn't feel like the throne belonged to him.

"Good evening to you as well, Your Majesty." Joey replied with a twinge of sarcasm. Mai didn't like that implication but she didn't want to upset more than he was.

"I'm sorry, Joey. Charles was a good man and will be greatly missed." She didn't now what to say. She wanted to be drunk and asleep before he came. _So much for that idea. _She thought. Mai could tell Joey had been crying, he had locked himself away in seclusion all morning and evening.

"Thank you. It is funny isn't it," Mai cocked her head confused but remained quiet. "How grief and joy seem to mix. The Kingdom is in grief but yet is joyful that they will have a new king. It makes me wonder if they care for us at all."

"They do care, they loved your father and they are going to love you like everyone else does." _Do I love you? My head says no but my heart aches. _Mai stared off into space before returning her focus to Joey. "The pain might not go away for a long time or might never go away but you will find some strength from it."

"Do you honestly think so?" Joey asked.

"Of course. Joey, we may not like each other very much but I never lie about strength and pain."

"Must I accept the pain?" Joey stared at her, steadily.

"Accept the pain, cherish the joys, resolve the regrets; then can come the best of benedictions. If I had my life to live over again, I'd do it all the same." Mai explained.

Joey raised his eyebrow and blew some of his hair out of his brown eyes. "Even marry me, when we don't like each other?"

"Yes, because we married for a greater good not because we wanted to."

"My Father was right, you are smart but do you think you will ever be wise?"

"We grow old to quickly and grow wise to slowly. I will most likely be an old woman before I finally become wise." Mai smiled but saw the pain return to Joey's eyes. She had taken some precious seconds of his pain away from him. Mai did something she never thought she would do, she walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He responded and sobbed into her shoulder. She let go of him and looked him in the eye, tears fell and she wiped them away. "I will leave you with your pain." Mai turned and went to bed. Joey just stood their quietly and started to drink.

Later on when Joey finally went to bed after he got rid of all the tears his body could hold. He looked over at Mai, who was sound asleep and had a little smiled on her face. Joey smiled. _She is beautiful isn't she? Not just on the outside but on the inside. Do I love her? _Joey let his mind wonder as he changed into his sleeping pants and hopped into bed beside Mai, usually he would turn the other way and forget she was there, but tonight he faced her back. He could smell her hair, it smelled like roses. He gently put his arm around her waist, wanting to protect something of his after all he had lost today. His father, his king, his friend. He fell into a peaceful slumber. He dreamed the same dream of dead loved ones and blurred faces. Mai on the other hand, dreamed a new dream. It was about the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Harpy Sisters fighting together. It made Mai feel strange.

* * *

One week. One week after the death of the King and it was Coronation day. It was going to be a joint coronation where both Joey and Mai would be crowned. The previous day the couple had enjoyed a procession through the richly decorated streets of Domino City, towards Atlantis Abbey. Mai, despite her MoonLake heritage, embraced Domino traditions for part in the procedure. She was carried in a litter, draped in white, as were the horses that clattered beside her, one of them ridden by her husband. Mai's embroidered, satin dress also white and her hair tumbled loose about her shoulders, delicately adorned coronet set with pearls. Joey's attire was no less striking. He wore red velvet, trimmed with ermine and glimmering with precious stones from the Domino mine. The coronation took place at Atlantis Abbey. Two thrones were placed ready before the high altar. Joey and Mai were solemnly anointed and crowned by Bishop Harold. "I crown you, King Joseph of Domino and Mai, Queen of Domino and Princess of the MoonLake tribe." The choir sang.

After the serious solemnity of the ceremony came the party. An enormous feast was enjoyed by all the guests in Atlantis Hall and continued long into the night. The celebration included dancing, concerts and jousting. No one was disappointed. Mana had finally arrived in Domino and attended the coronation. "It is very different from home." Mana smiled. "Adolfo would be very proud of both of you. She hugged Joey and Mai, and curtsied.

"You must be the Priestess Mana." Atem smiled as he shook her hand.

"Yes, You must be advisor Atem." Mana smiled and then Bakura approached and introduced himself. "It is very nice to me both of you. This has been a magnificent day, I've have never seen so much...partying, even our tribal ceremonies are not this spectacular."

"It is wonderful," Atem started. "I assume you have read all my letters."

Mana stared intently. "Yes, there still has not been any sexual activity of any sort, but maybe we should postpone our worries until after things have settled down, it has been a very stressful time."

"I know but we don't want an annulment or else we would be starting a war." Atem explained. Mana nodded.

"I understand. It will happen soon, the stars never lie. Let things take there course. I am not just here for the coronation, I'm also here for the reading of King Charles's will."

Atem smiled as the musicians began to play his favorite song. "I would be happy to escort you to the reading." Mana smiled in thanks and she faced the dance floor. Joey and Mai were dancing together and laughing. _How much is real? _She thought. _They seem genuinely happy. Lets just embrace it while it lasts. _


	7. The Old King and the New

**6. The Old King and The New.**

"The Last Will and Testament of Charles the Third of Domino. I, Charles Wheeler III lying on my death bed, leave my son, Joseph and his wife, Mai as the sovereigns of my country, if they cannot or refuse to perform their duty, Henry and Catherine Tudor will be the Protectors of the Realm. My daughter Serenity is to marry the Prince of Zirmartia and is she ever wants to come home, she is most welcome. To Atem and Bakura, the most faithful advisors that a king could ever ask for, I leave you my library of books and texts, treasure them and remember me."

To the Duke and Duchess of Muto, I leave you my millennium items. Please protect them. To Baron of Devlin, I leave you my dice that helped me to win so many games, I wish luck for you. To the Duke and Duchess of Kaiba, I leave you with the Blue Eyes White Dragon collection," The man reading the will raised his eyebrows at the next one. " To Scarlett of Dancing Creek," Scarlett looked shocked. "I leave you my map of the country, I hope you get to go to all the places you dream of." Scarlett looked down at her hands.

"To the Tudors, I leave you as Protectors of the Realm whenever Joseph or Mai cannot perform their duty." Henry smirked. "To my beautiful daughter, Serenity, I leave you Jayne's jewelry not the jewels of state, her personal collection including her wedding ring." Serenity started to cry as they handed the chest to her. "To my daughter in law, Mai. I leave you with the peace that your people have asked for. I also leave you with my precious knife, I wish for you to name it _Peacekeeper_ and remember me. Finally to my son, Joseph. I leave you as King of Domino. Be the greatest and mighty monarch, I know you will be. I also leave you my black horse, ride it with pride and never forget me."

"I am closing in on my final hour. To every one of my court, be kind to one another and look out for each other. You are a family and you were the best family I could have ever asked for. I leave you a proud man and brother. I will now join my wife, Jayne who I will live forever with in peace." The man reading the will closed the parchment and placed in gently on the table. The whole court was in the throne room and the reading had reduced many member to tears.

Mai sat silently on her throne next to Joey. She knew that he dreaded that moment, the reading of the will. _At least he knows that his father was proud of him and believed in him. _She thought. Mai turned and saw Scarlett examining the map, tears streamed down her face. _Charles left everyone in his Kingdom touched, I hope Joey can do the same._ Mai didn't like sitting on the throne especially since it still felt like it belonged to Queen Jayne. Joey turned twenty only a month ago and he was happy then but now he just seemed cold. Then it struck her. Not only was today the reading of Charles will but it was also the day when the doctors reveal how he died from the autopsy. _Oh no. _

A group of doctors stepped forward and bowed lowly to the royal couple. "Your majesties. Do we have permission to read the results of King Charles autopsy?"

Joey didn't answer, so Mai answered for him. "Please, go ahead."

"King Charles died aged fifty-three from poison." The doctor read as a murmur went up with exclaims and shouts. Joey head shot up and stared with fury in his eyes. "What!" Pain over took fury. _It is reminding him of his mother._ Mai faced the doctor. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, your Majesty. The King's blood was black and there is only one poison, that has that effect on the body." _Not again. _Mai thought. She knew straight away what the poison was. The one she grew up with.

"What poison!" Joey yelled. "Tell me!" He commanded. The doctor glared at Mai and opened his mouth. "MoonShine, your Majesty. The poison native to the MoonLake people."

"I know that!" Joey turned to Mai, who had gone pale. "Did you bring the any of the poison with you?" Mai opened her mouth in shock. "How dare you!" Mai fled off her throne and walked from the room, motioning that no one follow her.

* * *

Mai entered the dining room and walks straight over to the alcohol. She poured herself some red wine from her personal collection. Pain hit her inside her head. "Now I'm getting a headache." Mai continued to drink the wine because it gave her some sort of relief before the pain returned. Suddenly Mai felt like she has choking and started to cough violently and fell to the ground. Mai was coughing so hard, she coughed up blood in her hands. _What is happening!_ Mai felt faint and collapsed into a coma state. A young servant came into the room to collect to put new flowers on the mantle and saw Mai, looking as dead as a rock. She screamed and dropped the vase of red roses. The servant ran out of the room and headed straight for the Throne room.

The whole court was in shocked about what had occurred. The King was murdered and most likely by one of their own. All of a sudden the servant ran in screaming, Joey looked up alarmed. "What is it, Hanna?" Bakura asked. "It's the Queen! I think she is dying." Joey widen his eyes and ran straight from the room trailing Hanna. Everyone followed. The dining room which was quiet had now come alive with noise. Joey saw Mai and his heart almost stopped. "What happened?" Kaiba kneeled down beside Mai and sniffed her glass. He looked up alarmed. "Poison. Smells like cobra poison."

"Hate and poison." Whispered Serenity.

"What?"

"Nothing, it is just that before Father died, we were talking about how much of our lives revolves around hate and poison." Serenity answered quietly.

"Take her to the court hospital now!" Joey commanded. The doctors picked up Mai's coma body and carried her out of the room trying not to drop her. "What is with this place! Whoever poisoned my father is trying to kill my wife." Joey waved for the court to leave the room except for the high ranking people.

"My King, we have no idea that whoever killed you father is trying to kill your wife." Henry spoke a little too calmly. It unnerved everybody.

"Who else would it be?" Joey asked. Henry just sighed and shook his head. "Someone is out to get the royal family." Henry sounded sincere but still unnerving.

Joey faced his advisors. "Send out a message to the entire court saying that everyone including the servants is to leave while the city sleeps and go to a safe place for a week.

"The Lord Commander of the Guard is too have everyone room examined and tore apart to try to find the poison or any evidence that might show us who is behind this."

Bakura stepped forward. Today he wore a red shirt and black trousers and his long white hair falling down. His eyes looked a little sore obviously he had been up late for at least the last week making sure everything was in order. "Your Majesty, you and the Queen should stay at a place where you will be protected and safe without having to worry about getting double crossed."

"Where Bakura?" Joey now intrigued.

"The MoonLake Tribe." Bakura stated. Joey just stared at him and then shook his head. "No, I am not going to that tribe! They killed my mother!"

"You have got to be kidding," Scarlett spoke up. "You told Mai that you didn't blame our people anymore. You lied. What kind of man are you?"

"Your King." Joey retorted. Scarlett just snorted. "Some king you are."

"Whatever. I'm not going to the tribe." Joey turned. Atem stepped forward slowly and went next to Joey and whispered. "You will be safe. Mai will be safe. They won't harm you there, they would never do that. Trust me they could never hurt their own."

"I'm not their own." Joey whispered harshly back.

"Not yet. I have met the people, they are the most welcoming people in the world. You must go and be safe. Don't leave this country without a king, Serenity without a brother, everyone without a friend and Mai without a husband."

Joey looked into those deep crimson eyes. Atem was a wise man but sometimes Joey would wonder if he had an alternative motive for some of the things he said especially now. _Why would he want me to go to the tribe? _Joey breathed, defeated.

"Fine. If Mai-"

"When. When Mai recovers." Scarlett butted in with a strong harshness.

"When Mai recovers we will prepare everyone to leave. If the antidote works we can leave tomorrow night. Thank god Hanna found her when she did and else it would have taken longer or she would be dead." Scarlett seemed satisfied and walked out of the room after curtseying to Joey. Scarlett was going to see Mai.

* * *

Mai just laid their and the only thing she was doing was breathing gently. Scarlett had become less tense ever since she returned to check on Mai. Luckily the doctors had done their jobs the right way and saved her but if they didn't, Scarlett had been planning their murders in very detailed details. Scarlett felt sick just looking at Mai, she couldn't help her, she couldn't do anything. She didn't want to lose her best friend. As she quietly sat quietly next to her, she heard light footsteps behind her. "Who's that?"

"It is Caitlyn." Caitlyn's voice was filled with uncertainly like she didn't know what to say. Scarlett didn't more, she just sat there looking at Mai. Her blonde locks had been cleared from her peaceful face. "What do you want?" She was too tired to even try to sound pleasant.

"I heard you were here and I wished to offer you so comfort by saying that Mai will get better because she will. She's a fighter." If Scarlett was touched by this action, she didn't show it. Caitlyn just stood there awkwardly and moved some golden locks out of her blue eyes. "Do you think whoever killed the King is trying to kill Mai?"

"I don't know but when we do find out, I will put a knife through their heart." Scarlett glared at Caitlyn coldly. "Why would someone do this to her? What do they have to gain?"

"I do not now. They will be executed when we find them, for it is treason to kill the Queen or try too."

"So I've heard," Scarlett just shook her head and stood up and walked right up to the younger girl. "You know, you have a very good reason to want Mai dead." Caitlyn gasped. She looked shocked at the implication.

"Ex-excuse me! I would never want to harm her!" Caitlyn stepped back as Scarlett crossed her arms and stepped forward. "What could my reason possibly be?"

"If Mai dies, your next in line for the throne of Domino with Joey. I know that Joey used to be in love with you before he married Mai. I also know that you are in love with him now, thats a very good motive." Caitlyn looked close to crying. _Why is she doing this?_

"I know you're upset but don't start making assumptions," Scarlett arched her eyebrows. "You come from the MoonLake Tribe and so did the poison that killed the King. I can ask my father to trace it back to you. It would be very easy to do since you come from such an untrusting place."

"Racist much?" Scarlett stated sarcastically.

"I don't want the throne. Do you wanna know what I want?" Scarlett sighed. "Never mind then. I shall leave you." Caitlyn turned and left silently leaving Scarlett worried. _If she does that I'll be arrested or executed, who would protect Mai then?_

* * *

Mana sat quietly in the palace's rotunda out in the beautiful garden with a light wind blowing gentle feelings across her face. Mana was wearing her official MoonLake Priestess clothing. It was a light blow dress that was easy to move in and wasn't tight around her body. _It must be wonderful living here._ She thought. Mana watched as two sparrows danced as they flew around each other, making chirping sounds. _It sounds like songs to them. _Unknowingly behind her came Serenity, Kisara and Téa to talk, to sit or to just think. Mana smiled at them. "Welcome, it's been a big day, hasn't it?" They all just nodded. Mana could tell she they were worried. "You are all worried but I think you are more tired then worried," They all looked at her strangely. "You're tired of all the drama of this court, sometimes you wish for simple peace."

"You're right. Court is not for the faint of heart. If I could leave I would, just settle down like an ordinary person and having not to be worried about every drink we taste or every meal we chew." Kisara breathed. Kisara was the most tired out of all of them especially with the new baby. "I cannot help but feel terrible for Joey. First Jayne, then Charles now Mai."

"At least we can help her. How could no one notice the King getting ill every time he drank some welsh brewed beer?" Téa said. "Okay, so we don't know if it was welsh brewed beer. Who spent the most time with the King?"

"Bakura, Atem and the other advisors. Kaiba, Yami, Duke, Joey and the Tudors but you cannot think that they have anything to do with it. Every in this place is a suspect, I feel everyone's eyes on each other." Serenity concluded with sadness. "Especially anyone who comes from the MoonLake Tribe, no offense Mana."

"None taken," She smiled. "What is your opinion about Joey and Mai's relationship?" The girls all looked at each other and Téa answered. "We think that they are slowly falling for each other but slowly but the situation now has put a kink in the line." Mana nods in agreement. As the women sipped their teas in silence Yami came running up the pathway, looking red faced like he had been running for a while.

"Yami, what's wrong?" His pregnant wife asked.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, 'He said in between breathes. "Anyway, King Joseph has sent out the message about everyone going to different places while the Lord Commander has investigated every room. Joey has decided that Mai is well enough to be transported."

"Thats good." Serenity gently smiled.

"Joey, Mai, Duke, Atem, Mana, Scarlett, Téa and I will head to the MoonLake Tribe. Caitlyn, Serenity, Kisara, Kaiba and the baby will go to Zirmartia. Queen Anne has issued secret orders so nobody apart from the court will know that she is there. Everybody else will go to their respective hideouts."

"Wait, I'm going to the tribe! This is exciting." Téa happily chimed. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night, we pack tonight."

* * *

Joey sighed as he watched Mai's chest go up and down gently while in her coma like state. The doctors had done an extremely good job at saving Mai, she was now well enough to travel but she still hadn't woken up. Joey had been there for over an hour just sitting there watching her. _She looks peaceful. How could I hate such a peaceful person? I am an idiot. _While Joey was thinking Mai began to stir, quietly as first than more loudly. "Oh." She mumbled and Joey's head jerked up and he stood up beside her. "Mai?" Her eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" She tried to sit up but her strength failed her.

"In the royal hospital. You drank some of your wine which someone spiked with cobra poison." Joey concluded.

"Well, thats not surprising. This place is filled with snakes." Mai rubbed her head with her hand. Joey just stared, not knowing what to say. "What?"

"Tomorrow night we are leaving so the Lord Commander can investigate the palace and see if he or his guards can find who poisoned you."

"Where do we go?" Mai asked gently.

"We are going to the MoonLake Tribe." Joey answered and lowered his eyes.

"That wasn't your idea was it?" Joey shook his head. "I thought not. It would be great to see my family again, Scarlett might relax a bit, she is getting a little harsh."

"Tell me about it. She almost killed me with the sword."

"You almost killed me!" Mai yelled with an angry look moving across her face. Mai was right, of course. "You got all angry for no good reason and tried to execute me!"

"I said I was sorry!" Joey reasoned and threw his hands up in the air and blew some of his dirty blonde hair out of his face. "I just got a little carried away! Don't look at me like that!" He yelled when Mai raised her eyebrows. "I didn't think things through, I just really wanted to hurt you like how I hurt when my mother died."

"I understand. Just because a special poison came from my home doesn't mean-"

"I know." Joey cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I have to go check with Henry, when you are feeling a little better pack your things. I'll see you later." With that Joey turned away and walked from the room leaving a concerned Mai, all by herself. _This is going to be one interesting trip._

* * *

Yami and Téa were in their rooms packing everything they would need for tomorrow night. "Would we even need all these clothes, we are supposed to be hiding, the tribal people will most likely give us their clothes to wear?"

"I don't know." Yami replied. "I cannot wait to meet the people especially Mai's family."

"Téa smiled. "I really want to meet Marissa, Mai's mother. Also Gwendolyn, her brother's future wife. Adolfo and Adan would also be a pleasure to meet, I think I'll just go meet everyone." Téa put her hand on her swollen belly and sighed. "I hope the traveling doesn't effect the baby."

Yami walked over to her and put his strong hand on her belly. "It won't. Tonight you should pray to the Mother or the Goddess of the Moon." He laughed.

"Do you know that they are the same gods just different names." Yami nodded to his wife, her blue eyes shining as Yami brought her close and into a deep kiss.

"It will be wonderful." He smiled as he turned away and continued to prepare for the week ahead.


End file.
